Our Love is Real
by sexygurl06
Summary: Aria and Ezra are broken up. Now 4 years later Aria is back in Rosewood teaching at the Middle School. What happens when one of her students look familiar? What will happen when she and Ezra come face to face?


Aria Montgomery is not happy with the way her life has turned out. 4 years ago she let the man of her dreams slip away. Though he did find happiness with the mother of his son, Maggie Cutler, she regretted her choice to just walk away. Why did life have to turn out this way? Now, as she sits alone at the Starbucks by her apartment in the city, she starts to write another chapter of the novel she has been working on for about a year. She looks out the window on a beautiful August day, this is her last weekend off before she starts her new teaching job at a middle school in Rosewood, her hometown. Aria always knew she would end up back there, Rosewood is the only place she has ever felt truly at home. Sure, New York has been great to her, but its not where here heart is. She has her friends and her family there, and maybe Ezra Fitz is still there. She quickly stopped thinking about him, she couldn't. She heard from Hanna that he and Maggie got married a couple years ago. Who knows, maybe they decided to move to Delaware, the place Maggie and Malcolm lived before.  
Aria looked at the time and gasped. She still had some last minute packing to do before tomorrow morning, bright and early she will be on her way home. She was so thankful Hanna needed roommate, but after a few months she is sure she can find herself a cheap little house. She arrived at her place to finish up packing, she was so excited to be starting this new chapter in her life. She was fifteen minutes into packing when she heard someone come in.  
"Hello?" She called, looking up from the box she was currently packing.  
"Hey you," Hanna said entering her bedroom. "You almost done? I need to get back to Rosewood."  
"Yea, this is the last box." Aria said taping up the box. Then the two friends loaded up The truck that Aria had rented, and Caleb said he would drive back to Rosewood.  
During the drive back to Rosewood in Hanna's car, Aria couldn't help but gaze out the window.  
"whats wrong?" Hanna asked concerned.  
"Are you sure I can do this? I mean what happens if I run into him?"  
"Don't worry about that, he's moved on. If you do run into him, just say hi."  
"Have you seen him recently?"  
"Not in about a month." Aria just nodded, then she layed back and slept the rest of the way.  
Hanna woke her up a while later. They got her things inside and then ordered a pizza for dinner, she definitely was not in the mood for a lot of people so they kept it just the three of them. That night Aria couldn't get Ezra out of her mind, she wanted to call him to see how he's doing, but she knew that would be harder then not calling him. The next morning she was feeling better as she came down stairs.  
"Good morning." She said cheerfully.  
"Morning," Hanna smiled at her. "So I was thinking a day with the girls is in order." Hanna suggested.  
"Well I was going to go see my parents today, but how about we have a girls night tonight?"  
"OK that'll work." Hanna said. Aria then got some coffee and heads upstairs to shower.  
About an hour later Aria made the half a block walk to her dads house, she had called both her parents last night when they got into town to make plans for today. She was hoping to see mike too but he left last week to go back to school. She let herself in and made her way to the kitchen where her parents were enjoying some coffee.  
"Hey you guys," Aria said walking into the kitchen. Ella and Byron immediately got up and hugged their oldest child and baby girl.  
"its so good to have you back Aria". Her dad said as he kissed the top of her head.  
"I have missed you guys so much" Aria said sitting down at the table. "So whats new?" She asked drinking the cup of coffee her mom placed in front of her. Byron and Ella looked at each other.  
"Well not much." Ella said finally but Aria knew she was lying.  
"Look if this is about Ezra I am over him, and I know he and Maggie got married."  
"They also have another baby" Byron said and Aria looked down trying hard not to cry. So that means they are extremely happy together. However, she knew she was not going to let this affect her. She is about to start a new job on Monday and a new life here in rosewood. Ezra Fitz is out of the picture.  
She visited the rest of the day with her parents and then she decided to head home and get ready for hr girls night. After the news of the day she truly needed it. As she walked home she saw a familiar face walking towards her.  
"Wesley?"  
"Aria, hey. Long time no see." He said hugging her.  
"Are you living here or just visiting?" she asked.  
"I moved here about 18 months ago. Moved in with Ezra and..."  
"It OK wes, I know abut him and Maggie."  
"I'm really sorry..." He started to say  
"It OK, we have both moved on". She said trying her best to convince herself of that. But she knew deep down that was simply not true.  
Aria walked into the house a few minutes later still thinking about her run in with Wes, she should be happy that Ezra's doing good. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her friends in the living room, for tonight, she will put all thoughts of Ezra out of her mind.

OK there is chapter one. please R\R


End file.
